Stuffing boxes are commonly used to keep fluids from escaping, in such applications as rod pumps used to pump fluids from a well. Packing is used to create a seal between the stuffing box housing and a rod that is either rotated or reciprocated. An adjustable pressure member is used to exert a compressive force upon the packing to keep the packing in sealing contact. Eventually, the packing wears to such an extent that the compressive force of the pressure member no longer maintains sealing contact and the packing must be replaced.